nosuwari
by demonicaura69
Summary: kikyo removes the prayer beads, much more interesting than it sounds, will be inukag eventuallyplease review.yo read it, and if you like it then review and tell me and i will write more but please review
1. Chapter 1

"SIT BOY!"

_THUMP_

"I'm going home for a day, i have a huge test and I need to study, and pass it, so don't come to get me"

_There has got to be a way to get this damn necklace off...whatever I'll think about it later._

_"_Inuyasha how went the talk with lady kagome?"

"I'm covered in dirt how do you think it went"

"I see"

"you're such an idiot you know that inuyasha?"

"oh"

_why didn't he hit me?_

_"W_hy is inuyasha just sitting there?"

"shippou if I were you i wouldn't push my luck"

"You're probably right sango"

_"how can I get these beads off?kikyo would never have done this, wait thats it! i'll get kikyo to take them off"_

"Inuyasha are you going to bring lady Kagome back?"

"Nope, even better"

"inuyasha wait..."

Inuyasha runs out the door

"He's gone miroku"

with inuyasha

_this forest goes on forever even going at full speed, i'm not on the other side yet._

sniff sniff

_The smell of graveyard dirt and remains, thats kikyo alright._

_And there go some soul collecters._

"Ahh, inuyasha wht a nice suprise''

"kikyo i have a favor to ask."

"and what is that?"

"Could you please remove these prayer beads from my neck"

"and i thought it would be something more serious"

Kikyo walks over and removes them

"thank you so much, I owe you one"

''mmhhmm"

"Would you like to walk with me for a while, talk about, y'know stuff."

"I would like that very much thank you"

"so how are you and your, friends doing in regards to naraku?"

"we've almost killed him a few times now, but he keeps getting away"

"I see"

Later that night

"I've got to get going kikyo, i will see you later."

about 10:00pm

As inuyasha walks into kaede's hut

''Inuyasha, where have you been?"

" I just went to see an old friend..."

"who did you go see inuyasha?"

"mind your own buisness runt''

"you know somethings different about you inuyasha..."

"you think sango?"

"yeah, you seem to be iin a better mood than usual when kagome's gone."

"I guess, I know she'll be back soon so it doesn't really mater"

"i'm going for a walk, see you guys later."

"I think Inuyasha's sick"

"I heard that runt!"

"eep"

_Ahh my favorit tree.._

_I feel as if a huge wieght has been lifted fromo my shoulders._

_Its gonna be so sweet, I can't wait to see kagome's face._

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"What was that sango"

''someting we should more or less likely ignore''

With kagome

_I wonder why he hasn't come to get me yet, oh well I guess its a good thing for me._

giggles mentaly

" have any of yee seen inuyasha this morning?"

"no we saw him last night thought, he seems happy about something, he even seems a lot smarter..it's kinda creepy"

"the inuyasha i knew when i was young was very smart, those prayer beads do more then just hurt him, yee know they make him slower in the mind."

''are youo saying that the reason inuyasha seems so stupid usualy is the beads?''

"aye child, aye, and if my suspitions are correct then we have a problem..."

"alright class take out your pencils this is a multiple choice test with 100 questions you have 3 hours to complete it, you may begin"

_Alright here we go, number 1, hey i know this one its B!yay kagome, ok number 2... I think its d but i'm not sure, no it's A_

_yes, I'm on a roll!_

And so it went for another 98 questions

later that day

"I passed!"

"yay kagome, with all the school you missed ii'm actualy kind of surprised"

"your supposed to congratulate me yuki not criticise me"

"i didn't mean it that way!"

''Hey Kagome!''

"oh hi Hojo"

"do you want to go to the movies with me on saturday?"

Kagome's friends crowd around her and force her to go

" she would love to"

"i'll see you later, i hope your haunta virus clears up"

_stupid gramps making up deseases_

her fist goes up and her eye twitches( flames in backround)

(Authers note, I hate hojo, he is either very persistent or very dense because Kagome keeps ditchen him so if you don't like it go to russia)

with inuyasha

_I think i will go get her now._

prese_nt day_

'oh, hello Inuyasha"

"hi mrs. higurashi

"if your looking for kagome, she's almost finished school, but if your going to her, put these on, that way you won't stick out."

Kags mom pulls out some dark jeans a red shirt with You want some of this? emblazoned on the front and some skate shoes and a bandana.

"thank you very much"

Inuyasha goes upstairs and changes.

Back to where we left of with kagome

"hey kagome"

inuyasha comes out of nowhere

''hi inuyasha"

eri yuki and ayumi crowd around kagome

"who's that kagome?"

"yaa he's so hot"

"tell us pleease?"

"oh, thats inuyasha"

''well...introduce us"

"Inuyasha this is eri ayumi and yuka(spelling?)"

''Hey''

They all crowd around inuyasha

"do you have a girlfriend?"

"will you go out with me?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, but I have my eye on someone in particular..."

he looks at kagome, and her friends follow the look

"Oh we understand"

hojo noticing this walks over, tired of being ignored(and outdone by inuyasha)

"excuse me but Kagome's my girlfriend"

"Is this true kagome?"

kagome starts getting angry

"no, he's not! he just asks me out alot but i've never accepted its always these three that accept for me!"

"I see, so he's kinda like koga?"

"almost exacty''

"kagome's my girlfriend, let me show you"

he runs over and is about to kiss her.

"HOW dare you, she doesn't like you that way and you're forcing her to kiss you, you never force a woman into something like that when it come's to love"

everyones staring at inuyasha now.

using his demon speed he come's up beside hojo and picks him up

"You are despicable, acting in such manner!"

using his demon strengh he throws hojo onto the roof of the school, and he somehow doesn't get hurt.

Kagome's friends are starring at inuyasha

"kagome you are so lucky to have a friend like that..."

"kagome let's geet going okay?"

"mhhhmm"

and they walk off

''ahh inuyasha i see you picked kagome up from school, dinners almost ready, would you like to stay?"

"sure, thanks"

_Okay this is getting wierd, inuyasha seems alot smarter, and he's not being a jerk, I wonder why?_

After dinner

"inuyasha, can we stay in this time tonight?"

"i don't see why not, it s the new moon and its getting late"

"Hey inuyasha"

"hey squirt"

right then inuyasha turns human

"what the, who are you and what did you do with inuyasha?"

''settle down squirt, it's me inuyasha, every new moon I turn human."

''oh, I Didn't know that."

In the morning(im a really lazy guy so get used to it

"Thanks for the breakfast mrs.H"

"your very welcome inuyasha"

''you ready to go?''

"yup, just got to check my bag"

"see you at the well"

In the feudal era

"You sure took your time inuyasha''

"sure whatever you say runt"

_Inuyasha_ _should have hiit me by now.. hmmm_

_Why didn't he hit shippou?_

_i can't be violent i gotta save this for the right time_

"ahh, lady kagome"

"miroku"

later on

sango would you like to go to the hot springs?"

"sure"

"okay guys we're goiing to thhe hot springs, and inuyasha keep miroku here please''

'' sure , whatever''

"ahh thats nice"

"sango do you think inuyasha has been acting oddly?''

"yes why do you ask?''

"i dunno he just seems smarter and nicer..."

"yeah wwe noticed that before he left, kaede said something troubling but nothing else"

'' hmm well lets talk about it later"

they hear a rustle in the bushes

sango chucks a rock in

"lady sango why do you hurt me so, I only wish to glimps your perfect body..."

"Miroku I can't believe you, i leave you alone for less than a minute and where are you, being a peeping tom"

''INUYASHA"

"don't worry i'm not looking i'm just getting miroku"

inuyasha drags miroku off

"that was odd, why didn't you sit inuyasha?"

''I was about to, but he was doing the right thing.."

"still, how do you know they werent working together?"

"well, let's trick them into blabbing later.."

"deal"

At kaede's hut

"I can't believe that worked miroku.. and they fell for it too"

"you know inuyasha you seem alot smarter..."

"Miroku you can't tell anyone but...those beads made me stupid,and let's just say kikyo owed me a favor"

"Don't worry, i won't hurt any of you, and i will be much nicer too''

"well on that case, we should drink to your happiness."

''later, the girls are on they're way back"

''hey guys"

"hey"

"hello lady kagome''

"miroku'' Kagome gives him a suspicious look

"so inuyasha you're alot nicer lately"

"oh,yaa"

"Sango and i were wondering why?''

"dunno"

"hey inuyasha, give kagome an answer, not just yes, no,yaa''

"shut-up runt"Inuyasha pounds shippou on the head

"oww..." shippou faints

"INUYASHA!"

"what?"

"gonna sit me?"

"SIT BOY,SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY!"

"mhhmm, yaaawwwnn, you have fun with your yelling kagome.." inuyasha walks away

'' what! why didn't he fly into the ground?''

"it is as i suspected yee know, the prayer beads have been removed"

"how did they come off?"

"i suspect that my sister had some part in the dealing"

"Inuyasha did leave for a day, he said he was going to see an old friend"

"kagome do yee remember why i made the prayer beads?" kaede sits down

"no , i don't remember why''

'' placed them on inuyasha so he would not kill yee, how often do yee use the prayer beads on him?"

"usually at least...2-3 times a day"

"does he try to kill yee every day?"  
"no."

"then yee no longer need the beads, i was starting to pitty him yee know"

''am I really that creul with it?"

"why do yee use it?"

"he starts fights with koga usually and is rude."

"he does that beecause he knows koga would do things that would hurt yee"

"such as...?"

"koga woud not mate yee"

"really"

"koga is proud and not have half demon decendents."

"I didn't know..''

"and yee subdue him everytime he protects yee from such fate..''

"it is probably good thing they are removed''

With inuyasha

"Hey muttface, where's my woman?" inuyasha jumps down from his tree

"this way"

_He seems smarter, and why didn't he start a fight_

they come up to the hut and koga walks in

"so... hows my woman?"

"koga i'm not your woman"

kagome stands up

"but you love me, and I love you and we're ment for eachother!"

"koga...''

"i guess you just haven't realised that you love me yet.." everyone sweatdrops, kagome has her fist up and flames behind her

THWUMP

"ow..."koga faints on the ground

"I pitty koga"

"speaking from personal experience, that hurts"

inuyasha's standing in the door with a bored look

''heh, he had it comin..." he walks away

"please stop laughing at me"says koga, awakening

THWUMP

"uuughh"

"someone get him out of here"

kagome walks out after inuyasha

"Kikyo, I owe you one''

"mmhhmm"

inuyasha hugs kikyo it last's a while

"i hear someone coming"

_o.. thank kami, they're just talking_

''I got to go"

''good bye"

inuyasha walks strait to where kagome is hiding

''you know I can hear you breathing and smell you, right?"

"oh yaa.."

''let's get going ok?"

they start walking back towards the village

"don't worry, I was just thanking her for removing those damb beads"

''I know..."

Koga runs up

"mutt face you know you reek of that dead woman right?"

"koga call her by name please"

"fine.. you smell like kikyo"

"yaa i know, i was thanking her for removing the beads that slamed me into the ground"

Koga does flying kick thing and is about to hit inuyasha, inuyasha catches his foot

"what the hell?''

SLAM inuyasha slams koga into the ground and is about to again

"inuyasha stop right now or i swear I will pin you back onto a tree"yells kagome raiising her bow

inuyasha slams koga into the ground again

"stop this instant!"  
SLAM

SWISH

The arrow is flying towards inuyasha, in the blink of and eye inuysha throws koga at the arrow,

"AARRGGG" koga yells as he is desintegrated(spelling?) in thin air

"finaly, we got rid of that annoying wolf"

as inuyasha runs back too the village to share the good news, leaving kagome alone

"haa guess what"

"what?"

"we got rid of koga!''

"What!how?"

''i was smashing hiim around, and kagome wanted meto stop, so se shot an arrow and i threw koga at it, ZAP no more koga"

"but then doesn't that men kagome will come after you?''

''yaa it does, I will see you guys in a few days"

Inyasha runs out of the hutt

_haa, th one place she would never look, her time, hey... I wonder if theres another me in her time?_

inuyasha goes through the well and sneaks into kagomes house then gets the clothes he got from this time and leaves

_now where to start...hey if im in this era then i will find me... ill go to some tallish buildiing thing and wait.. then I will fiind myself and i'll go from there_

So inuyasha runs off

_so this is... downtown kagome called it... ahh there's the perfect building (_4 stories inuyasha is on the roof)

_hey! i bet if I listen and sit here i could learn more about this time...maybe live here_

iimportant rear info, across the street is the bank,


	2. Chapter 2

A while ago I posted this story and i dont know if ayone liked it so if a bunch of people give me some reviews ill write some more. but I do need to know if anyone likes it.


End file.
